Scent
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Himiko réflechit sur Ban et Ginji. BxG


**Auteur : Rin**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

Scent

_C'est étrange comment une petite chose comme l'affection peut changer votre vision de quelqu'un. Bien qu'elle ne puisse jamais véritablement oublier et donc pardonner Ban Midô, ces jours si Himiko Kudo pensait que peut être elle pourrait comprendre pourquoi il avait tué son frère. Dernièrement Himiko avait remarqué un sentiments diffèrent quant Ban était proche- une augmentation de son pouls, une monté d'une inexplicable excitation alors ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'évidence ne la frappe en plein visage._

C'est impressionnant ce que peuvent raconter les odeurs quant vous savez ou chercher. Tout ce qu'une personne mange, le type de stylo billes qu'elles utilisent le plus fréquemment. Pour une personne qui utilise les parfums comme armes, Himiko avait naturellement développé un odora pointu.

Elle connaissait particulièrement bien la fragrance de Ban : un parfum humain, bien sûr, mais un anguleux, boisé ; presque comme un bois, peut être comme ceux d'Allemagne qu'il lui avait décrit. Il avait grandit là bas, et peut être comme un addition - Vipère européenne- qui s'insinuerait dedans. Pendant que l'odeur de base d'une personne était comme une empreinte olfactive, les odeurs de surface change et dise ce que vous avez besoins de savoir à propos des personnes.

Les odeurs de surfaces de Ban ces derniers temps étaient principalement constitué de cigarettes, nourriture bon marché, sueur, vieux cuir de siège de voiture, huile de moteur , adrénaline, et de son partenaire. L'odeur de base de Ginji Amano était plus chaude et plus douce que celle de Ban et il y avait des résidus statiques et d'orages, mais son odeur de surface restait les même que celles de Ban. Et pourquoi en serrait il autrement ? Après tout, l'excitable blond était pratiquement collé à Ban. Ce serait bien si elle pouvait avoir l'objet de son affection pour elle toute seule pour une fois, cependant c'était très improbable.

Certains jours les deux pouvait plutôt sentir le motel à bas prix, les vieux draps, et de la meilleur nourriture que celle à laquelle ils sont habitué. Pendant ses jours ils sont plus reposés, de meilleure humeur, et Ban ne fumait pas la moitié de sa consommation habituelle. D'autres jours il puait le sang, la sueur, la pluie, et pratiquement pas la nourriture, ayant généralement l'air de quelque chose qu'un chat aurait rapporté. Typiquement, ces moments étaient après un job qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, et Ban faisait un trait net jusqu'à son café et ses cigarettes, et quant Ginji était le plus pleurnicheur.

De nouvelles odeurs signifiait de nouvelles situation, et Himiko les listerait pour un rappel futur ou une possible autre utilisation. Même ainsi, elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec les dernières séries d'odeurs sur les deux. Seulement l'autre jour les Get Backers étaient venus dans le Honky Tonk empestant l'odeur de l'un l'autre et une légère odeur de sexe. L'odeur de Ginji sur Ban n'était rien de nouveau; il était, après tout le partenaire de Ban, son meilleur amis, et demandeur compulsif de câlins. Bien évidement c'était Ban qui en était le plus souvent le receveur. Il était constamment dans sa ligne de mire. L'odeur de sexe, cependant, lui donna un frisson. Il n'y avait pas non plus l'odeur d'une autre femme : en effet, pas même l'odeur d'un autre homme, juste les odeurs mélangées du duo connu comme les Get Backers. Juste l'odeur de Ginji. Partout sur Ban, sur ses lèvres, ses mains, ses cheveux, son visage. Partout. S'était presque comme si ils avaient…

Ban et Ginji. Himiko ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. C'est deux là était des coureurs de jupons, et pendant la mission du platine Ban avait…ça n'avait pas de sens…

Ban avait sourit à Ginji par dessus sa cigarette - celui qu'il ne montrait que à quelqu'un qui avait un secret en commun avec lui- tout doutes fut extirpé de ses pensées quant elle avait vue le blond rougir.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nuit, elle les croisa dans le parc sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison. Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant, les observant blottit l'un contre l'autre sur la pelouse avant de reprendre son chemin. Himiko essaya de s'enlevé l'image de la paire étendu sur la pelouse, la tête de Ginji reposant sur la poitrine de Ban, le bras du brun enroulé lâchement autour de l'autre jeune homme, son visage plus détendu et en paix qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Mais le souvenir s'imprimait, aussi bien que leurs doigts enlacés ensembles, les mains jointes et reposant à leurs côtés, une image à la douceur du sucre candi

Mais cela laissait un goût amer dans la bouche d' Himiko

OWARI


End file.
